Unexpected Feelings
by TKDgrl
Summary: Something happens to Shalimar which causes Brennan to realize that he has feelings for her. FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own this; it all belongs to the geniuses that created Mutant X. I wish that I did own them. I love Shalimar and Brennan and this is ALL about them. Please leave a review. I would love to hear from you.  
  
This is going to be a Shalimar/Brennan fan fiction. Brennan realizes he has feelings for Shalimar when something happens to her. This is a long journey to discover feelings.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Yellow eyes scanned the warehouse. She could smell a trap. She looked over at her partner Brennan to see if he was done with the download that Adam had wanted. He nodded to signal that he was done. She nervously skimmed the crates stacked up by the wall and then headed towards the door. Adam had wanted them to get some information from this warehouse because Genomex was rumored to be coming up with a new mutant plan. Nobody knew what that involved, but they wouldn't allow Genomex to interfere or hurt anyone else. Shalimar quickly glanced at Brennan. His was surveying the surrounding area as if he was expecting someone to jump out at them. His concern was reasonable because there was no one in the warehouse. A minimum of ten guards had been stationed around the place and yet no one was inside.  
  
"Something's wrong." Shalimar told her partner as they closed in on the door. Her body vibrated with the energy of a fight.  
  
"Yeah, I feel it to." Brennan said as he turned the door handle, hoping to get out of there before they fell into the trap.  
  
"Brannan Wait!" Shalimar cried out as the fumes of explosives reached her nose, but it was to late. An explosion threw them across the room causing them to hit the crates before loosing consciousness. A group of people then walked into the building and looked around for others.  
  
"Its clear." A voice said as the others picked up the bodies.  
  
  
  
Back at Mutant X:  
  
Adam was reading through the information that Brennan had downloaded.  
  
"Adam, there was an explosion at the warehouse where Shalimar and Brennan were. Emma and I have tried to reach them but they are not answering." Jessie said rushing to Adams side. Adam turned away from the computer.  
  
"Take the double helix and check it out." Jessie and Emma nodded and the turned to leave the room. "Be careful. If they are not there then come straight back." Adam turned back to the information that Brennan had downloaded to Mutant X. His eyes scanned the page and then stopped. Ice flowed through the room as he read. "Jessie, watch your back. From the information I have just read this was a set-up."  
  
Adam quickly reread the information. They wanted a mutant with a large amount of power to experiment on. Genomex wanted to triple their power. Adam quickly ran the calculations in his head. It wouldn't work. They would end up destroying the mutant that they experiment on. The question now was which one would Eckhart try, Brennan or Shalimar. Adams gut twisted and he silently prayed that Jessie and Emma would get there in time, but something told him that it was already to late.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry It's short but I'm just getting started. 


	2. The Search for Lost Friends

I still do not own this show, but if I ever get rich then I will think about it. It's a Shalimar/Brennan Story. Write reviews…PLEASE!!!!  
  
The Search for Lost Friends  
  
Jessie looked around in the warehouse. An explosion had blown the front of the building away. Inside the building crates had fallen everywhere. He looked at Emma and found her taking a sample from a spot on the floor. Panicked he rushed over to her.  
  
Her eyes met his. "It's Shalimar's blood. There is more of it out back. They have her and Brennan. With the amount of blood I would say she is still alive, but could quickly go into shock. Contact Adam, I want to have another look at the computer room. Maybe I can pick up an impression from them."  
  
Jessie nodded and contacted Adam. "Adam, its Jessie. There is no one here. We found Shalimar's blood on the ground, but Emma said its not enough for her to be dead. I have run scans throughout the whole warehouse; it looks as if the bomb was triggered when they tried to eave the building. It was far enough away to keep them alive but it probably through them into the crates in the other side of the building." He stopped when he noticed Emma walking back into the room. She shook her head and he sighed. "Emma said that she could not pick up an impression from them."  
  
"OK, came back and we can analyze that blood and your scans." Adam looked around Mutant X and sighed. He had to find them. They were his children and his life. He stood up and fixed him some steaming hot coffee. He drank a sip and thought. 'Where would Eckhart keep them? If Emma couldn't pick them up then they were either unconscious, underground, or far away.' A thought hit him and he walked back to his computer.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Brennan opened his eyes and everything around him blurred. He blinked his eyes three times and then looked around. He was lying on a cot in what looked like a jail cell. His eyes blurred again. He closed his eyes once again and then waited a minute before opening them again. Once he opened his eyes he sat up on the cot and the world spun. His hand automatically went to his head and touched a bump on his the right-hand side. He moaned in pain and then looked around. The cell had one window but it was to high and to tiny to escape out of. Instead of having metal bars in the front it had a concrete wall with a metal door. The door had no handle and looked like it had double the amount of metal that a normal door would. The ground was made of concrete and dirt. He looked to the other side and spotted another cot with someone lying in it. Shalimar! He got up slowly to prevent dizziness. He walked towards Shalimar's cot and looked at her. Her left eye was swollen, and shallow cuts marked her face and arms. He bent down to one knee and lightly tapped the right side of her face.  
  
"Shal...wake up. Come on, baby, look at me with those beautiful eyes of yours." Shalimar's eyes fluttered open then closed. "Come on girl. Wake up." She lightly tapped the side of her face one more time. Once again her eyes fluttered open but this time they focused on him.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
 Emma walked into the sanctuary with a defeated look on her face. They had failed to get to Shalimar and Brennan before Genomex. Disappointment rose up in her throat as she thought of her failure to help her friends. She had to give it one more try. She closed her eyes and focused on her best friend. Still nothing. She sighed angrily and then went to find Jessie and Adam. She found them sitting in a room discussing something on the computer.  
  
 "Have you found them yet?" She asked hopefully but the hope died when she looked into Adams bleak eyes.  
  
 "No, but we all need to talk." His head nodded at the chair next to Jessie and she sat down in it. Adam sighed and began talking. "From the information that Brennan download to us I have discovered that Genomex is starting a new experiment. A new researcher named Doctor Thomas Brown has created a serum that will triple a mutant's power. He has unsuccessfully tried it on two other mutants. They are both now dead. He modified the serum and now needs a new test subject."  
  
 Jessie and Emma sat in shock as they digested this information. Jessie was the first to recover. "Which one?" He asked referring to Shalimar and Brennan.  
  
 Adam turned around to face the wall for a minute or two before turning back to face them. " I am not sure."  
  
 Emma felt tears building up in her eyes. "Why them?"  
  
 Adam's heart pounded with a tiny bit of happiness and at the same time a strong sadness at a question he could answer. "The researcher needs mutants that are strong mentally. He believes that he stronger the mutant is mentally then the higher chance the mutant has to live."  
  
Jessie nodded in understanding before asking the next question. " What are we going to do?"  
  
 Adam once again sighed and sat down. "I have no idea. The only thing that we can do is to try to find out where they are. I cannot begin tests on the research until I know what it is." They all sat down and mourned in their own ways.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
What do you think???? Tell me!!! 


	3. Plans

What do you think so far? Should I find something else to pass my time? LOL. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I don't own this show. I wouldn't mind owning Brennan!! Hahahah! He is sooo hot!  
  
Plans:  
  
Shalimar opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Brennan's face over hers. She tried to sit up but found that she could barely move. She smiled at Brennan as he helped her to a sitting a position.  
  
She looked around at the jail looking room. Her eyes turned yellow as she looked for anything normal eyes wouldn't pick up. Nothing! She sighed and then focused back on Brennan.  
  
"What happened to you?" She asked reaching out to the bump on the side of his head. He moved his head away from her hand.  
  
"If you think this looks bad you should look at your eye. It's starting to swell." He snorted and then winced when she reached up to her eye. "We need to think about how to get out of here."  
  
Shalimar nodded. " This must be a Genomex facility. The question is why are we here."  
  
"I don't think I want to find out." Brennan put his hands together and formed an electric ball which he through at the door. Nothing happened. Shalimar's eyes turned to the feral yellow; she stood up and kicks at the door. Still nothing happened.  
  
"Do you have your cell phone?" Shalimar asked while she also checked her pockets. It was gone. She looked up at Brennan and he shook his head. They both looked at their fingers and noticed all of their jewelry was gone. They had no way to contact the others.  
  
They both walked over to their individual cots and sat down to think. A noise alerted their attention towards the door when a small opening was opened so that food could slip in and then it was closed back.  
  
"At least they bother to feed us." Brennan said walking towards the door to get the food.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Sorry that this one is so short. I will have a long one sometime. 


	4. Dropping Temperature

I still do not own this show, but if I ever get rich then I will think about it. It's a Shalimar/Brennan Story. Write reviews…PLEASE!!!!  
  
Dropping temperature:  
  
Shalimar leaned against the cot. Her body shivering as the temperature dropped steadily. She felt Brannon's arms come around her and he pulled her into his warm chest.  
  
"Body heat is the best way for us to prevent hypothermia." He whispered into her ear. His warmed breathe traveled down her neck causing her to shiver again. She felt like she was made to be in his arms. His strong arms encasing her felt so right. She snuggled deeper into his arms and sighed. She could smell his sent radiating from him. He smelled so manly, courageous and so Brennan.  
  
Brennan pulled her soft body closer to his. He found himself enjoying the feel of her in his arms. He shook his head clear of the thoughts that invaded his head. He had to think of a way to keep them warm.  
  
"Let's get into the bed." he suggested and then groaned once he realized how that sounded. "I mean..."  
  
"I know what you meant Brennan. Grab the sheet from your cot and we can combine them." He nodded and she watched him walk away. She smiled at the sight of his jeans hugging his backend. 'What's going on with you? This is Brennan your thinking about like this.' She yelled at herself. She watched him walk back to her and they crawled onto the cot, snuggled into the blanket, and let their body heat warm them up. Shalimar fell quickly into a restless sleep, but Brennan could think past the woman in his arms. He had always imagined what it would feel like to hold her into his arms.  
  
 The next morning Shalimar stretches on her bed and looks at the man beside her. One of his hands was above her head and the others was thrown around her stomach. One of his leg was thrown over hers, entrapping her against his body. Normally she would have felt suffocated and would have become angry, but for some reason it made her feel safe. She smiled as his arms tightened around her, bringing her closer to him. His eyes open.  
  
   
  
"Good morning." She whispers to him. He smiled and kisses her on the side of her head.  
  
   
  
"Good morning." They both stare into each other eyes until the opening of the door brings them back to reality.  
  
   
  
Mason Eckhart walks in and smiles at the sight of the two mutant x figures jumping off the bed and prepare to fight. "Well, if this isn't a sight. Adam's feral and elemental caught snuggling on the bed."  
  
   
  
Shalimar grinds her teeth together. "What do you want with us Eckhart."  
  
   
  
His smile gets bigger as he motions the guard into the room. "I wouldn't find them if I were you. See I have installed lasers into the room, and if my men are threatened then you will be shot." He watches them look around the room. "Do you think that I am stupid enough to make them visible to the naked eye? Now to answer your question dear Ms. Fox. There is no us. I only wanted you, but my men had to bring him incase he tried to follow us." He nods his head and one of the guards grabs her by the arms and forces her out of the room. Before she left she quickly looked at the fuming Brennan gave a scared smile to reassure him that she will be fine.  
  
 ___________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Like it? Hate it? Help me out here. What do you think? 


	5. The Beginning

I still do not own this show, but if I ever get rich then I will think about it. It's a Shalimar/Brennan Story. Write reviews…PLEASE!!!!  
  
The Beginning  
  
Shalimar is taken to a medical lab where she is put in a table and strapped down. Echart follows her into the room. He was going to oversee this experiment. He could not afford to loose a mutant like Shalimar to a mistake that the researcher could make. He then motions for the doctor begin. The doctor nods and picks up a needle containing a green liquid.  
  
   
  
"Ms. Fox my name is Doctor Thomas Brown. This should not hurt a bit." He then injected the green liquid into her arm. The liquid running through her body felt like acid burning her skin. She started screaming in pain. Eckhart quickly glanced at the doctor.  
  
   
  
"None of the other test subjects felt this pain." Mason said in an angry voice.  
  
   
  
"When I updated the liquid I had to add some stuff. Obviously the feral ability is not strong enough to handle it." The doctor said trying to hide the fact that he had no idea why it was hurting her.  
  
   
  
Mason watched the doctor's facial expressions and knew that he was lying. "Then I suggest, doctor, that you hurry up and find out why before I have my assistant find someone to take your place." He motioned for a guard to stay in the room and then turned around and left.  
  
   
  
The doctor turned back to his subject. She was now quiet but unconscious. The doctor took a blood sample and sent it to the lab for testing. He then turned back to his patient. She was so beautiful. He ran his hand through her hair and then quickly pulled it back. He could not let him mind wander now. There were still three more sets to do with the experiment. He looked at the guard and told him to take her back to her room. The lab results would be back in an hour and then hopefully by then he will have enough courage to talk to Eckhart.  
  
   
  
Brennan watched as the guards laid Shalimar's unconscious body down on the cot and then walked away. Once the guards were gone he rushed over to her body and laid her head on his lap. He brushed the hair from her face. He had to get her out of there. He closed his eyes and focused on Emma.  
  
  
  
Emma walked down the steps to meet Adam and Jessie when she became dizzy. She could feel someone trying to communicate with her. She closed her eyes and focused on that feeling. She saw Brennan holding Shalimar, a jail looking room, a bright red sign that had a picture of an apple on it. When the vision was over excitement rushed through her body as she ran to Adam.  
  
   
  
"I had a vision. Or actually it more of Brennan trying to get my attention. Shalimar's been hurt, but I don't know how or how bad. They are located in a concrete room much like a jail cell. T saw a red sign that had a picture of an apple."  
  
Adam smiled. "How far away do you think they are?"  
  
Emma thought for a little bit. "Around five hundred miles away."  
  
Just then Jessie came running into the room with a large smile on his face. "I found them."  
  
Adam and Emma looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
"What?" Jessie asked confused.  
  
   
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lost yet? If you are then hopefully I will clear it up for you. 


	6. The Next Set

I still do not own this show, but if I ever get rich then I will think about it. It's a Shalimar/Brennan Story. Write reviews…PLEASE!!!!  
  
The Next Set  
  
Doctor brown walked into Eckhart's office. "I have the information that you requested." He started to sit down when Eckhart's threatening eyes cut through him. He stood up straight and proceeded to explain the other day's events. " Ferals have a unique chemical in their body, it reacted with one of the chemicals that I used in the serum. I have modified it by putting a substitute chemical in its place. It should no longer hurt Ms. Fox."  
  
   
  
   
  
"You do know that this is your last chance to get it right? I will not tolerate any more failures. Is that understood doctor?"  
  
The doctor fearfully nodded and then went back to the lab. His mind rushed with the possibilities. If he failed then there would be no one to look after his family, but if he succeeded he would be an extremely rich man. A greedy smile spread across his face. Oh yes, he would be a really rich man, and he would no longer have to work with animals like Mason Eckhart. He walked into the lab and looked at his assistant. She was a very beautiful woman. She was dark skinned with long brown, curly hair. She was an extremely smart scientist and a very good lover. He gave her a seductive smile. Oh yes, not only would he have the money to do what he wanted but he could have any woman he wanted. His mind wandered to the mutant that they were testing. He would not mind trying her out either, but first he had to stick with business. "Bring the Girl." He commanded his assistant and smiled as she rushed to obey him.  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
Shalimar woke with a splitting headache. She felt someone move beside her and she winced in response. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. She whimpered in pain as Brennan pulled her into his lap and her head to his neck. Her burning body started shivering. She was both hot and cold.  
  
   
  
"It hurts." She whispered to Brennan. His hold around her tightened causing her to cry out in pain. He apologized and loosened his hold. Suddenly she backed away from him and hurried off the cot. She curled her body up in the corner of the room. She saw Brennan walking towards her, his mouth moving but she could not hear him. The pain of her body was blocking everything out. Tears poured down her face, her body started shivering violently, almost like she was seizing. Brennan once again pulled her into his arms. He whispered comforting words into her ear; she slowly relaxed and stopped shaking. Once the episode passed she raised her face to his and smiled in thanks.  
  
" I am going to kill these people for hurting you, Shal." He pulled her soft body closer to him. Anger built up in his body as he looked at the woman in his arms. One of his hands reached up and brushed a loose tendril away from her face. Using his thumb, he wiped away her tears and then kissed her temple. Her face moved closer to his and their lips met. Hi hands wrapped around her back bringing her close, and her hands cupped his face. They momentarily forgot where they were, who they were, and everything else. The only thing on their minds was each other.  
  
Brennan moaned when Shalimar pulled away from him. He tried to pull her back, but she resisted. She leaned to his ear. "Someone's coming."  
  
They pulled apart and hurriedly sat on opposite cots. Brennan allowed the anger and fear to course through his body. He was not going to let them take her again. He watched Shalimar as she rung her hands, waiting for them to take her again.  
  
The door opened and the doctor came in with two guards. Brennan got up quickly and shot electricity at the guards. The guards fell screaming in pain, but there was another scream. Brennan quickly looked at Shalimar and noticed that she was clutching her side. 'Dang it' he had forgotten all about the lasers in the wall. Her eyes met his conveying a message. He nodded in understanding and then calmly stepped aside to allow two extra guards to take her.  
  
"We warned you that is you try to use your powers then she will be hurt." The doctor gave an evil grin. "Next time we won't be so nice." He walked out of the room and motioned for a guard to stay outside of it. "I believe that he is up to something. Watch him."  
  
   
  
Shalimar walked calmly with the guards. She knew that if she fought them then Brennan would suffer. She would not allow that. She still had to tell him how she felt. They led her to the same room that she was in the last time. They strapped her down on the bed. The doctor reached for the needle. Her mind rushed in ways to prevent him.  
  
"Please doctor, before you inject me with that will you explain to me what you are doing?" Shalimar requested hoping that it would give her some more time to think of a plan.  
  
The doctor smiled, eager to explain his genius. "I have created a serum that triples that power of new mutants. It allows them to go beyond what they have ever imagined possible. It would make them unstoppable."  
  
"Why was I chosen?"  
  
   
  
The doctor laughed. "Mr. Eckhart chose a feral because of your strong mental abilities. You mind can withstand so much more than any other mutant. Ferals are always strong willed and mentally strong. You were chosen because he wanted to weaken Adam's team. It was a perfect opportunity."  
  
   
  
This confused Shalimar. "If he wanted to weaken Adam's team he could have injected one of his own mutant's. What if I start helping Adam with my new abilities?"  
  
Confusion ran across the doctor's face. " That doesn't concern men. My only job is to use the serum." He tested the needle and then stuck it in her arm. "This should not hurt a bit."  
  
   
  
"Yeah, that's what you told me the last time." She seethed before loosing consciousness. The doctor looked once more at the beautiful woman.  
  
   
  
"The needle won't be the worse part, Ms. Fox."  
  
   
  
Back in his room Brennan paced the floor. If they hurt her they were going to suffer for it. He had never felt like this before. He had had his fair share of women in the past but none of them had touched him the way Shalimar did. He was protective over her, as he was of all his friends, but it was more than that. He loved her! No, he didn't know what love was. His feelings for Shal knocked him off balance. He had always prided himself on his ability to keep the job separate from his private life, but now he wasn't sure he wanted to do that. He sighed and laid down on his cot. He closed his eyes and a little while later he felt someone shaking him.  
  
   
  
"Brennan...Brennan wake up. We have to get out of here." He opened eyes and saw Emma's smiling face hovering above his. He sat up and saw the guard that had been stationed in front of his door curled up in a ball crying. Emma smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "He is facing his worst fear." Brennan laughed.  
  
   
  
"What about Shalimar?" He asked. Emma gave a soft smile. "Jessie has already taken her to the ship."  
  
   
  
Brennan nodded and they started out of the warehouse.  
  
"Stop!" A voice shouted from behind. Emma and Brennan turned to find four guards walking up to the. Using his powers Brennan shot all four of them. When they got to the double helix Brennan went straight to the unconscious Shalimar only the presence of the other two people in the room kept him from pulling her into his arms. He opted to sit down next to her. Jessie walked over to him and handed him a cool rag. "Here. She is burning up with a fever, and we need to keep it down until we can get to Adam." Brennan took the rag and smiled in thanks. He then began to wipe the cool moisture on her face. Praying that they will get to Adam before something else happened.  
  
 ___________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Review, review, review PLEASE!!! 


	7. Home Sweet Home

I still do not own this show, but if I ever get rich then I will think about it. It's a Shalimar/Brennan Story. Write reviews…PLEASE!!!!  
  
Home Sweet Home  
  
Shalimar's eyes opened to find herself back at the Sanctuary. She breathed a sigh of relief and then turned to see four smiling faces.  
  
"Its about time you woke up." Emma said as she came up to her and gave her a hug. "Don't you ever scare us like this again." Emma looked at Adam and then walked out of the room. Jessie reached down and gave Shalimar a kiss on the cheek before following Emma out. Shalimar looked at Adam and saw the fear in his eyes.  
  
   
  
"What's wrong?" Adam sat down next to her and explained the serum that she was injected with. Her hopes died of when he told her that he could not find away to counteract the serum. After telling her that he walked out of the room leaving Shalimar and Brennan alone. Shalimar reached her hand out and Brennan took a hold of it. He stared at their joined hands, not saying anything.  
  
"What's wrong Brennan? Shalimar asked becoming worried that he didn't like the change in their relationship. His eyes met hers and he forced a smile.  
  
   
  
"I was so worried that I was going to loose you." He let go of her hand and turned away from her. "Jessie and I had a little talk today, he really cares for you Shal maybe your better of with him." He turned around and walked out of the room to his bedroom. Once he walked inside he slammed his head against the wall and cried. He had lied to her when he said that Jessie was the reason that he could not be apart of their relationship. He was afraid.  
  
   
  
Shalimar stared at the spot where Brennan had just been, tears clouded her eyes and she blinked them away. What was it about her that made men leave? She wiped the tears from her eyes. She wouldn't cry for him. If he wanted to act like this, then let him. She wouldn't give him the pleasure of letting him know that he had just ripped her heart into shreds. She gave a choked laugh and sat up. No, Brennan would never find out just how much he meant to her.  
  
   
  
2 weeks later:  
  
Emma sat in front of her computer thinking about her friends. So far they had not seen any changes in Shalimar. Except for her mood. She was closed off from everyone. Only when Brennan was around did she only show any kind of emotion. You could not tell by her facial expressions, but inside she was deeply hurt and angry. It was almost like she was slowly dying inside. Emma didn't know what had happened between Brennan and Shalimar but it must have been something big. Of course, Shalimar was not the only one that had changed. Brennan was partying more than he had been before. His attitude was horrible, he snapped and everything and everyone. The ringing of her phone made her stop thinking about her friends and answer it.  
  
   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Emma, Its Shal. I was wondering if you wanted to work out with me?"  
  
"Shal, you know that Adam told you to wait until he could tell how you were going to be affected by the serum."  
  
"Yeah, but I really need to do something. Please Emma! Adam doesn't even need to know."  
  
Emma sighed. Oh, Adam was going to find out all right. Somehow he knew everything that happened at the Sanctuary, but she also understood that Shal couldn't stay still for long. If she didn't work out with her then she would most likely go start a fight in some alley. "Ok, but at the first sign that you are not feeling good we go straight to Adam."  
  
Shalimar laughed. "Thank you sooo much Emma. I will meet you in an hour." Shalimar hung up leaving Emma to rethink if her decision was wise. Oh, she hoped so. 


	8. The Workout

I still do not own this show, but if I ever get rich then I will think about it. It's a Shalimar/Brennan Story. Write reviews…PLEASE!!!!  
  
The Workout  
  
Two hours later Shalimar and Emma sat on the mats taking a short break from their workout. Shalimar was feeling weak, but hid it so that Emma would not find out.  
  
"So what happened between you and Brennan" Emma asked. Shalimar winced as the painful subject was brought up.  
  
"I don't really want to talk about it." Shalimar felt bad about keeping Emma in the dark, but she felt that this was something she needed to deal with. "Let's go for another round."  
  
Emma nodded and they picked up their sparring equipment and continued to spar. Each kick that she made weakened Shalimar more and more. She didn't want to stop. She didn't want to feel weak. Emma watched her friend's emotions carefully. She knew that Shalimar didn't have the energy to continue much longer, but if she stopped it now Shalimar would only work out by herself. At least right now she could set the pace.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" Brennan yelled walking into the room. Both girls stopped and looked at him. "Dang'it, Shal, do you have a death sentence or something. Adam told you not to do any physical activity until he can tell what the serum is going to do." Shalimar looked away from him and started taking of her gear. Brennan then started on Emma. " And you. You know better than to let her do something this crazy. She..."  
  
"SHUT-UP" Shalimar yelled. Her eyes turned yellow as the anger built inside of her body. "Don't you dare start yelling at Emma. It was either me working out with her or me working out alone." Her feral powers kicked on full blast when Brennan took an angry step towards her and grabbed her arm. Emma walked out of the room, leaving them to finally end their two weeks of silence.  
  
"Really. So either way you were going to most likely kill yourself." He shouted at her flushed face. She yanked her arms back and kicked him in the stomach. He fell backwards. He stood back up and angrily faced her.  
  
"Stop acting like you even care what happens to me, Brennan. I am not stupid. I know dang well what I can do and what I cannot do."  
  
His snorted increased her anger. She could no longer control herself. She slapped him in the face, the sound bounced off the walls. She went to hit him again, but he grabbed her arms. "If you know when to stop than why did you keep going after you started feeling weak." She tried to push him away but he didn't budge. " And about that thing about me not caring about you. I do care about you, that's why it's so hard to see you doing stupid things like this." That was the last straw. The cord holding her anger back snapped. She tossed him on the floor and backed away. He got up and started towards her, she jumped up into the air, landed behind him, and kicked him in the back. He threw a bolt of electricity to her.  
  
She jumped up in the air causing the electricity to miss her and then landed behind him. She kicked him in the back making him fall on the floor. He rolled over to get up and she landed on top of him. Her eyes were now red. She raised her hand to punch him when someone grabbed her and pulled her off. Jessie. Brennan breathed a sigh of relief as Jessie held her back. She struggled to free herself, but he didn't let go. Her eyes never left Brennan's. Brennan could feel the hate and anger radiating out of her. He reached out to touch her cheek, her face turned towards his hand and hissed. Her eyes now looked like a snake, he backed off and looked at Adam who was just now entering the room. Adam looked at Shalimar. "Let's get her into the lab."  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
Shalimar fought the straps of the chair that kept her pinned down. Each move she made both weakened and strengthened her. Her body was becoming fastly tired, but her energy was increasing. She closed her eyes to keep from seeing Brennan's pitying face. They all pitied her. She didn't want to be pitied. Her body slowly stopped fighting the restraints and she succumbed to darkness.  
  
Adam looked at Shalimar's DNA strand. "Her powers seem to be taking over her body. She is having trouble controlling them. The good news is, is that I now know how to stop it." Adam put some configurations into the computer and turned to watch his technology do their wonders on Shalimar. Shalimar opened her eyes and looked at the excited faces.  
  
"How are you feeling Shal?" Emma asked.  
  
"Like my head has exploded." The group laughed and Adam untied the restraints. Jessie, Emma, and Adam gave her a hug, but Brennan hung in the back. Her eyes met his and he walked away. Pain enclosed her heart once more. Emma felt the pain from her friend and snick out to go talk to Brennan.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Do you hate Brennan? Me? This story? 


	9. The Conversation

I do not own Mutant X, I am just borrowing them. Thank you to all of you that reviewed my story. I would like to apologize for misspelling Jesse this whole time. I guess sometimes what you think in your head is not what you type. Hahaha! Thank you EarthTreddingStar for pointing that out to me.  
  
The Conversation  
  
"Brennan!" Emma called out trying to rush to him. He stopped and let her catch up with him, but didn't look at her. "Aren't you happy that Shalimar is ok?"  
  
Brennan wanted to run and hide. He knew where this conversation was headed. "I don't want to talk about this Emma. So I would appreciate it if you would just back off and leave me alone." He turned away from him and walked into his room.  
  
Emma blinked the surprise out of her eyes. Yep, something definitely happened between then, and it was up to her to fix it. She gave a little grin and went to find Adam.  
  
"Adam, we need to do something about Shalimar and Brennan."  
  
"Why, what's going on between them."  
  
Emma looked at him like he was crazy. "You mean to tell me that you don't feel the friction in the air every time they are near each other. Ever since they got back they have been acting odd."  
  
Adam sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I've felt it. I don't see anything that we can do about it though. We just need to wait and let them work out their differences."  
  
"Yeah, and they will kill us in the process." Emma snorted. "I have a better plan." Adam leaned in close to listen to the plan. "This is what we do..."  
  
Brennan grabbed a basketball and started shooting hoops. How dare Emma ask if he cared about if Shalimar was better or not? How could anyone possibly think that he wanted her to be harmed? He slammed the basketball onto the concrete then threw it extremely hard to the net. It bounced off the ring and came back to him.  
  
"Loosing your touch there aren't ya big boy." Shalimar said coming up behind him. He ignored her and kept shooting the ball. She shrugged her shoulder and grabbed the ball after his shot. "You cannot just ignore me the whole time."  
  
"I can surely try." He muttered. "Now give me the ball."  
  
She shook her head. "Not until you tell me why you are acting like this."  
  
"Dang it Shalimar I have nothing to say to you. There is nothing between us so grow up and face it." Pain enclosed around his heart ad he watched her wince and then her eyes turn to anger. He didn't want to hurt her. 'No, your just thinking about yourself." he mind yelled at him. Shalimar through the ball at him and then started to walk away. She stopped suddenly and turned to look at him one last time.  
  
"Or maybe you're just to chicken to face what could be." He stopped and watched her as she walked away. They seem to be doing that a lot lately, hurting each other and walking away. He stared down at the ball in his hands and threw it at the wall in anger. She was right. He was just to chicken to find out what would grow between them if they followed their feelings.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Another short one…LOL. Don't worry there is more to come. Tell me what you think.  
  
  


	10. Putting Emma's Plan Into Action

I don't own Mutant X, I am just borrowing them. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Putting Emma's Plan Into Action  
  
Adam called all of them into the lab for a meeting. Adam and Emma got their first so they sat down next to each other. Jesse came in next and Emma motioned him to sit next to her. Shalimar came in next and sat in the seat across from Emma. That only left the seat next to Shalimar for Brennan. He walked over reluctantly and sat down. It hurt him to see Shalimar momentarily stiffen and then quickly cover it up.  
  
   
  
Adam looked and Emma and she nodded at him. Giving him the courage to say what he was about to say. "After what has just happened with Genomex I have decided that Shalimar and Brennan need a little vacation. I am sending you both to Ireland for two weeks."  
  
   
  
Both Brennan and Shalimar jumped out of their seats. "What!" "No way!" Both were shocked and angry at Adams statement.  
  
   
  
"I am sorry guys, but your attitude recently is dangerous to the team. I believe that you need to work out your differences. This is final." Adam's stern voice sat them both back down in their seats. He watched their facial expressions grimly. They were very much not happy with him right now. 'Oh well, its for the best and you know it. They are dangerous if they cannot work as a team.' His inner voice told him. He really hoped that Emma's plan worked.  
  
 "When do we leave?" Shalimar muttered underneath her breath. She couldn't believe that Adam was doing this to her. Making her go on vacation with Brennan of all people.  
  
   
  
"In an hour. I suggest you go get packed." They both stood up and stormed out of the room. both walked in opposite directions without looking at the other.  
  
 "Do you really think that this is going to work?" Jesse asked the two conspirators. All three had mixed feeling with this plan. What if they killed each other?  
  
"I hope so. For all of us." Adam said still looking at the door where his two "children" had just stormed. "You guys better go make sure that they are really packing and not killing each other." Jesse and Emma nodded and walked out of the room to go check on their friends.  
  
   
  
Brennan threw his clothes into the suitcase. He couldn't believe that Shalimar had put Adam up to this. 'No, she didn't put him up to this. She doesn't want to be around you anymore than you want to be around her.' Someone knocked on his door. it was most likely Jesse making sure that he was packing. He debated whether or not he should let him in.  
  
"Come!" He called out. Sure enough, Jesse walked into the room and sat on his bed. Watching Brennan pack.  
  
"Is not going to be as bad as you think." Jesse said trying to lighten his friend up. Brennan's only response was a grant and then throwing a pair of jeans at Jesse's face. " You're going to be on an island, with a beautiful woman who is also one of your closest friends. Brennan glared at him and then looked away. "Are you going to say anything? Or are you just going to pout the whole time?"  
  
"Stay out of it Jesse!" Brennan snapped. Dang it! he should not be yelling at Jesse. He knew Jesse well enough to know that this was not his idea. That only left Emma. Yep, it was her alright. She seemed a little too calm when Adam had announced that he was sending them into the twilight zone. Two whole weeks with Shalimar! They were going to wither drive each other man, or plain murder each other. He looked at his friend sitting on the bed. "I'm sorry. I had no reason to snap at you. Its just.... just that this is crazy. Shalimar and I wouldn't let our differences interfere with the team." he closed up his suitcase. "Well, we might as well get this into the car. We're going to need plenty of room to fit all of Shal's stuff in there." They both laughed and walked out the door.  
  
   
  
Emma walked into Shalimar's room and was greeted with a lamp being flown to her head. She ducked out of the way and looked at her friend. Shalimar's face had tearstains on it and an angry look on her face. Emma stayed by the door, waiting until Shalimar realized that she was in there. A little while later Shalimar turned towards her friend.  
  
"How could Adam do this?" Shalimar asked. The tears once again started building up in her eyes. She had always considered herself to be a strong person. She had kept a little bit of herself hidden from those that she cared about, but somehow Brennan got past that guard. She couldn't face him now. He would most likely laugh in her face. The tears that were building up in her eyes now fell full force.  
  
Emma pulled Shalimar into her arms. She was starting to feel guilty for her plan. Shalimar thought that Adam was the mean one, but what would happen once she realized that it was her instead. Shalimar stopped crying and pulled herself away. "I'd better go wash my face." While Shalimar was washing her face Emma wrote a letter and snuck it into one of her suitcases. Shalimar came out and continued to pack.  
  
"I don't think that I can do this, Emma. I cannot leave and think that everything will be all right between Brennan and me. Especially knowing how you care for him." Shalimar softly spoke.  
  
Emma smiled and shook her head. "No, I think that I have moved passed my crush on Brennan. You and him make the perfect couple. You just need to keep fighting for him. He will come around. It just takes time and patience."  
  
Shalimar laughed. "Patience is one thing that I don't have."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
What do you think? They are off to Ireland!!!! :o) I haven't finished the next part yet, but I am working on it. 


	11. Ireland

I don't own Mutant X. They are finally in Ireland!!!!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Ireland  
  
Ireland is the home of the Celtic myths and legends. The scenery it contained was breathless. Their green mountains, and its lush green foliage. The people were warm, friendly, and extremely superstitious. It had a history or a legend for everything. It was home to the leprechauns, druids, gods, sorcerers, luck and so much more. The "Emerald Isle" was its nickname. It had a reputation of being enchanted, and mythical.  
  
   
  
Shalimar stared out of the window of their Delta airplane. They had been in the air for almost an hour now and they had not spoken one word to each other. She was getting tired of their foolishness. She looked at Brennan through the corner of her eye. He was so sexy. His brown hair looked clean but wild. His eyes were closed, either from sleeping or from ignoring her. His brown shirt showed almost every curve of his chest. He was pure evil, anyone with a body like that had to be bad. And he was, he was bad in almost everything that counted. He had sort of a roguish, bad boy appeal. Brennan opened his eyes and looked around. Shalimar blushed and turned her head to keep Brennan from finding out how much he affected her.  
  
"At this time, we are asking all passengers to please turn off all electronic equipment. We will be landing in twenty minutes. Welcome to the "Emerald Isle".  
  
Brennan cleared his throat and looked at Shalimar. He could feel her watching him earlier, but he kept his eyes closed to keep from reaching out and pulling her mouth to his. He wanted to touch her so bad. This was going to be a long two weeks.  
  
"Where do you suggest we do after we land?" He asked trying to make conversation for the first time the whole trip.  
  
"Eat" Came her short and to the point response. She wasn't making this easy on him. Of course, she had ever reason to hate him. After the way he had treated her for the last couple of weeks he would be surprised if he woke up one night to find snakes in his bed. He shivered at the thought.  
  
When the plane landed they went to get their lug gages. Brennan grabbed his two bags and started to reach for her when she slapped his hand away.  
  
"I can carry my own stuff." She snapped and then started walking of without him. He watched her walk away and shook his head; this was going to be a long two weeks. He rushed to catch up with her and found her standing impatiently next to a cab. He couldn't take the silent treatment much longer; they had to talk. He slid in next to her.  
  
"Take us to the nearest restaurant." Brennan said. The driver gave a little laugh, but neither Brennan nor Shalimar asked why. They were both in their own little world. Shalimar smiled at the scenery. She had always found peace in gardens. She loved the outdoors because she loved to be free. Brennan's thought ran along the same line. He didn't live the scenery but he loved the freedom that it represented. The cab stopped in front of a building and they got out. They left their lug gages in the car and told the cab driver to come back.  
  
He smiled. "You westerners are too trusting. I will stay, I eat also."  
  
They stopped to look at the restaurant. It was a two story, wooden building. The second story had a terrace that people could eat on. Loud music blasted from the doors (A.N. You know how in those Wild West movies they have those flapping doors. Well that's what these were.) . They walked into a mist of smoke. Brennan looked at Shalimar and nodded upstairs. "Do you want to go up there?" She reluctantly agreed, but only because of the smoke and music. Or at least that's what she told herself. They sat down across from each other and looked at a menu. The silence was deafening.  
  
"So who do you think came up with this horrid plan of sending you and me somewhere?" Shalimar asked, not meeting his eyes.  
  
"Emma."  
  
Shalimar eyes met his. "What!" She screeched and blushed when everyone turned to look at them. Brennan gave a little chuckle at the shock on Shalimar's face.  
  
"How could Emma do such a vile thing to me?" She whispered with anger. "How could Emma do such a vile thing to me?" She whispered with anger. She couldn't believe this. She had always considered Emma to be her closest friend, why would she try to push them together. The light bulb in Shalimar's head flickered on. Emma was a hopeless romantic. She wanted to see everyone in love and happy with life. Shal watched Brennan ordered her food. There was to be no happiness in her life. She had learned that the hard way. Her parents hadn't wanted her, her friends always seemed to betray her, and Brennan, well, Brennan didn't want her in his life. They could at least be friends. She ordered her meal and a cold glass of beer and waited for the waitress to leave. A momentary pang of envy and pain hit her as Brennan watched the waitresses butt as she walked away. Brennan was going to be Brennan, the man who wasn't for her.  
  
"I know that neither one of us wants to be here, especially with each other. We can at least be friends." Brennan's eyes met hers as she talked. "We will just forget about how we felt when the GSA had us, and just concentrate on our friendship." She choked out, praying that she could leave it at that and not want more.  
  
   
  
Brennan nodded his head. It hurt him that she was going to give up on him so easily, but for him, it was the best. He didn't need a relationship to tie him down and hinder his life. He liked his casual flings and his non- meaning relationships. "I think that that's for the best. We could never be good together anyway." He mentally kicked himself when she winced and then nodded her head in agreement. He had a big mouth.  
  
   
  
They stayed at the restaurant talking about what they will do on their trip. They decided that one day they will do what Shal wanted, one day they will do what Brennan wanted and for three days they will do whatever they wanted. After that was over they would start all over and carry on the same pace. They left the restaurant and pulled up in front of a castle, Yes, a real castle. Back in the 1800's a group of people bought the Monteville castle and made it into a bed and breakfast. Brennan and Shal walked to their rooms and found to their utter dismay that they were right next to each other. They separated and walked into their rooms.  
  
Shalimar looked around. On one side a large queen size bed was positioned in the middle. It was covered with a light yellow comforter and yellow pillows. Four oak pillars were on the corners of the bed, holding up a white canopy. Hanging from the canopy were see through materials that surrounded the bed when untied. Two glass in tables sat on both sides of the bed. On one was an alarms clock and both contained glass lamps. The walls were painted forest green with yellow flowers around the border. Another side of the wall had three windows that boxed out and created a seat. The view was spectacular. She could see the lush green hills, a sparkling lake, and flower gardens of all types. They had rock gardens, a jungle looking garden with a waterfall in the middle, and regular rose gardens. Large trees grew up from the ground making perfect picnic spots. On the other side of the room were two doors and between them sat a large six-drawer dresser. One of the doors was a large walk in closet, and the other contained a huge bathroom. There were two sinks, a large garden tub with claw feet and setting for a hot tub and or a Jacuzzi, a separate shower, large enough to hold three people, and a toilet. The walls were a creamy white and the counters were black marble. Obviously Adam had no problem dishing out some money for this place. Shalimar walked back into her room and noticed another door close to the closet. She opened it up to find a massive living room. In it contained a large screen TV, three couches, two love seats, and a kitchen. A door opened behind her and she turned to find Brennan walking in.  
  
"This room must be connected to both our rooms. Making the job for us to be away from each other harder to do." Brennan said grimly.  
  
"Don't shout for joy." She responded sarcastically. "This place is really nice. The furniture in here looks a lot like the antique furniture my grandparents had. Did you notice the bathroom? They are as big at the bedroom. I could definitely get used to this."  
  
Brennan walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. "This place is stocked too. There is little reasons for us to leave this place. Did you notice those gardens? There is major up keeping here." Shalimar nodded and spotted on old-fashioned phone on the counter of the kitchen. "Well, while we are here we might as well give Adam's bill a boost by calling him with their phone." Brennan laughed at Shalimar's suggestion and pick up the phone. "Let's give it a whirl."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tell me what you think!!!! 


	12. First Day in Paradise

I don't own it!!!! I have one more chapter!!!! Thank you to all the people that wrote a review and encouraged me to keep going!!! This was kinda just an extra chapter that I had to write before my last one. Shalimar/Brennan!!!!! They are sooooo cute!!!!!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
First Day in Paradise  
  
Both Brennan and Shalimar decided to go together to look around the town. Brennan wanted to check out another pub so they ate lunch at a run down looking pub. Shalimar wanted to check out the gardens so they walked around talking for hours. Neither one mentioning that one little aspect that they wanted to keep away from them. They talked about meaningless things, like the weather, the roses, and the man with the big nose. Both were feeling a strange pressure on their heart, a pressure that told them that they needed each other to fulfill their lives.  
  
That night they went to an extremely nice restaurant to eat. They sat at a table by the window, and ate by candlelight. It was romantic, but only if they were in a romantic mood.  
  
"Tell me about your life before Mutant X." Shalimar asked trying to start a conversation. The plan didn't work. Brennan stiffened and stared out the window. "A wise woman once told me that the stars were the guardians of the universe. That whenever we needed comforting they would offer it to us."  
  
Brennan gave a short laughed and turned towards her. "And who might that wise woman be?"  
  
Shalimar fell silent and started at her glass. Why did she bring this up? "My mother, before she died. She told me that they were her looking glass and that she could see everything I was doing. It was her way on comforting me."  
  
"I never knew my mom." Brennan said for the first time in his life. "My father raised me. He was a good man. He tried his best to raise me right, and to keep me out of trouble, but I never listened. I always went looking for ways for him to disappoint me. When he died last year he told me that he would always love me, and hat I was never a disappointment. I loved him so much."  
  
Shalimar reached over and grabbed his hand with hers. "He knows."  
  
Back at Mutant X:  
  
Jesse walked into the lab and sat down across from Adam. "Have you heard from them? "  
  
Adam smiled. "No."  
  
"See I told you my plan would work." Emma said coming into the room. Jesse put his arm and around her and smiled. "Yeah, you're the family matchmaker. But what happens to you when they come back."  
  
Emma feigned a shiver. "Payback."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Sorry its soooo short, but like I said. I just needed a buffer zone between Ireland and The Story!! 


	13. The Story

I don't own them!!!! The story that the storyteller tells is a real Irish legend. I got it from a Nora Roberts book. The wording is almost all hers (Only the story that's told.). I tried to reword it but it was kinda hard to do and still keep the legend intact. I picked it because I thought it matched their situation perfectly. Shalimar/Brennan  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The Story  
  
Ireland is a country surrounded by myths and superstitions. Shalimar and Brennan walked around the market place, listening to the stories that the adults were telling the kids. But one woman caught their attention so they sat down and listened. The woman was an older woman, with iron gray hair, a face of laughter and kindness, rosy cheeks, and a captivating voice. The children around her didn't fidget, in truth they didn't even move as she told her story. The old woman eyes met Brennan's as she started a new story. One that sounded like it was just for him and Shalimar.  
  
" There is a story of a fairy queen who came only out of her hiding place at night, when only the moon could guide her steps. A spell was cast on her and she was cursed to take the form of a white bird during the day. One night the lonely queen went walking in the moonlight when she found a wounded wolf at the base of the cliffs. He had eyes of emerald green that watched her carefully, but her heart couldn't resist helping and overcame any fear. She tended to him, using her art to heal his wounds. From that night on he became her companion, walking the hills with her at night until dawn when she left him with a flutter of white wings and a sorrowful call that came from her broken heart.  
  
One morning, a young, handsome man went hunting in the fields, for he was hungry and had no more than his quiver of arrows and his bow to get him food. Game had been scarce for many days, and on that day, as the others before, the rabbits, deer's and small animals eluded hum until the afternoon when his hunger was great. It was then that he saw a white bird soaring, and thinking only of his hunger, he notched his arrow in his bow and sent it flying as the bird. The bird fell to the ground. She let out a yell, filled with pain and despair that ripped at his heart even as his head reeled from lack of food. He raced to her, and found her watching him with lake blue eyes. His hands began to tremble when he recognized the eyes, and he began to understand. Though he was half starved, he did what little he could to heal the wound that he created and took the bird to the shelter of the cliffs. He built a fire to warms her, and sat guarding her and waiting for sunset.  
  
As the sun dipped, and the night turned to day, she began to change, as did he. So woman became bird and man became wolf, and for one instant they reached for each other. But hand passed through hand, and the change was complete. So it went through the night, with her to feverish and weak to heal herself. And the wolf never left her side, he stayed to warm her with his body and guard her with his life if needed."  
  
Shalimar felt Brennan's hand hold hers and they listened to the rest of the story while gazing into each other's eyes. Reading the emotions that flickered in their depths.  
  
"For two days they did the same, each time they had only that instant to reach for each other and be denied. He never left her side, as man or wolf, and was near to dying himself. Sensing this, she used what little power she had left to give him strength, to save him rather than herself. For the love she felt for him meant more to her than her life. Once again the night turned to dawn, and the change began. Once again they reached for each other, knowing that it was hopeless, and her knowing that she would never see another sunrise. But this time, the sacrifices that they had both made were rewarded. Their hands met and fingers clasped, and they looked at each other, finally man to woman and woman to man. And the first words that were spoken to each other were the words of love he had been a king of a far off land and took the faerie queen as his wife. not once did they spend a single sunset or sunrise apart for the rest of their days."  
  
Shalimar sat stunned as the story touched her heart. She had first realized her love for Brennan when he held her after the GSA had injected her with the poison. He had been angered at eh people and had been willing to risk his life to stop them from hurting her again. He was her wolf, her protector, and her friend. He was her destiny, just as the wolf was the faerie queen's. Shalimar's eyes met the old women's as the understanding eyes winked at her, but then had to answer questions upon questions from the children. Brennan stood up and reached his hands to hers, and like in the story, hands met and fingers clasped. There were no words. Their eyes said it all. He pulled her up and into his arms. From his mouth came words of love before they met hers, pushing all thought except for one away from her. That last thought was shared in both their minds. "Thank you Emma."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Finished!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah!!!!!!!!!! I hope you like it!!!!!!!! 


End file.
